A better place
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Una especulación sobre el final.
1. heaven's warrior

**A better place:**

Una especulación sobre el final. Básicamente es angst y brotherly love, con un toque de guardián del cielo en el estilo de "I miss you" pero con ligeras diferencias.

**Capítulo 1: heaven's warrior.**

Algo ha sucedido durante la última visita del ángel y aunque Sam intenta que le cuente qué fue, Dean no quiere hablar al respecto. Aún así, se percibe a la legua que ese algo le molesta demasiado y lo sobrepasa hasta hacerlo estallar por naderías.

Y están las miradas furtivas, tan intensas que Sam no tiene necesidad de voltearse para saber que su hermano le mira como si nunca fuese a hacerlo de nuevo. Eso lo asusta hasta la muerte.

Tres días después, tras acabar con un par de duendes cara de papa especialmente afectos a merendarse niños pequeños, Dean decide que quiere una cena decente y casera, (que para eso pidió un cuarto con cocina y se dio el tiempo de ir al supermercado temprano en la mañana). Envía a Sam por cerveza porque lo que menos debería haber faltado, es justo lo que falta. Y a pesar de que Dean hace su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse contrariado hasta el enfado, Sam sabe que, por alguna razón, la ha olvidado a propósito. Desearía no salir del cuarto porque tiene la sospecha, casi certeza, de que viene Castiel y no quiere que su hermano lo enfrente solo esta vez. Pero finalmente tiene que ceder ante la insistencia de Dean de que sólo quiere una cena tranquila y que nada pasará.

"Estaré aquí cuando regreses", le dice y a Sam le suena a lengua doble, subtexto poco claro, a maestría del fingimiento. De todas maneras va pero regresa en menos de quince minutos, antes de que Dean haya terminado de cocinar, esperando sorprender un par de alas desvaneciéndose en el aire. Sin embargo, lo más excepcional en el cuarto es sólo Dean, con un delantal atado alrededor de su cintura, entonando una de Nazareth.

Sam se sienta a la mesa mientras recupera el aliento y Dean termina de preparar su receta personal, la misma que ponía en su plato a los 14 años cuando debía hacer malabares para cocinar algo saludable y apetitoso con tan sólo lo que hubiera en la despensa. Sam recordaba aquello. Y también los embustes de su hermano para cubrir la negligencia de papá cada vez que los dejaba a la ventura, sin dinero para subsistir.

El aroma de las especias es un viaje en el tiempo y cuando Dean pone los platos sobre la mesa, Sam tiene ya en la punta de la lengua un par de episodios para traer al presente. "Hey, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que la Sra. Ferguson pensó que…?" y sin darse cuenta el par de historias se convierten en una media docena mientras Dean lo escucha con una sonrisa triste y la mirada perdida en su plato a medio comer.

"¿Qué sucede, Dean?"

Su hermano mira un momento el tenedor en sus manos con el que ha estado jugando con la comida.

"Come", le ordena sin apartar su mirada del tenedor.

Sam lo observa un instante antes de volver sobre la comida que tiene al frente. Entonces, mientras piensa en cómo sonsacarle el por qué de esta cena, por qué esa pesadumbre mal disimulada, se da cuenta de que en su mente los pensamientos se superponen unos a otros sin lograr hilar uno decente. Se le cae el cubierto de la mano. Al sonido del golpe metálico contra el suelo, Dean levanta la mirada hacia su hermano pero permanece quieto en su asiento, sólo observando. Todo da vueltas alrededor de Sam haciéndole girar los ojos con desorientación. Dean no se inmuta.

Y entonces, Sam comprende.

"Dean…", pero Dean no se mueve. "Dean… tú no…"

Ya casi no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

Dean se levanta por fin de su silla y, agarrándolo por debajo de los brazos, lo iza de su asiento y lo ayuda a llegar hasta la cama.

"Vamos, Sasquach. Tienes que descansar".

Lo acuesta y lo cubre con las mantas y Sam comprende lo que va a hacer su hermano.

"Dean, no".

Dean lo mira y le dedica una media sonrisa.

"Duerme", le dice.

"N-no…no te vayas"

"Duerme, Sam".

"Dean…"

Sam alarga la mano y trata de retenerlo pero no tiene suficiente fuerza y, con facilidad, Dean se deshace de su agarre.

"Todo irá mejor por la mañana".

Y entonces se incorpora, toma el bolso con sus cosas ya empacadas y se marcha.

"¡Dean!"

continuará...


	2. The mission

**Capítulo 2: The mission.**

Castiel deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

"¡Sólo hazlo!"

Dean, bolso al hombro, observa hacia el pie de la colina donde se encuentran él y el ángel. Hay un pueblo allí abajo, con casas de una planta, una plaza central y tan pequeño que puede verse el otro extremo desde esa altura. No hay calles para vehículos. Tendrá que confiar en que Cas cuidará bien de su nena. Se pregunta si dispondrán de tv cable. Antes que pueda plantear su inquietud al respecto, el ángel le está entregando un frasco pequeño y sellado. Dean lo recibe en su mano. Lo mira un instante y luego a Cas.

"¿Esto… esto es lo que creo?"

"No"

Dean arquea una ceja en una muda insistencia sobre su pregunta. El ángel rueda los ojos y le señala el pie de la colina.

"Sólo ve allá".

El cazador le echa un vistazo nuevamente el frasquito y se lo guarda en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta ante la mirada atenta y preocupada del ángel.

"¿Podrás hacerlo?"

El cazador exhibe su media sonrisa bribona.

"¿Me llamo Dean Winchester?", se acomoda el bolso sobre el hombro. "¿Y qué les digo?"

"Nada"

"Pero…"

"¡Baja de una vez!

Y con el ruido de su aleteo quizás un poco más escandaloso que otras ocasiones, el ángel se marcha.

"Ojalá Cas no confiara tanto en mis habilidades sociales", murmura el cazador mientras camina colina abajo, hundiendo el calzado en el pasto alto e increíblemente verde que cubre la loma.

Pronto se da cuenta de que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Antes de llegar al límite de la primera casa, un grupo numeroso de gente vestida con sencillez campirana le sale al encuentro con expresiones de bienvenida.

"Te esperábamos", lo saluda una mujer de mediana edad que parece ser la líder del grupo. "La paz sea contigo".

Dean no puede evitar sonreír. Así que esto es lo que le espera en los siguientes meses. Se pregunta si podrá sobrevivir a tanta melosidad.

"Qué bien" y mientras la mujer le hace una seña con la mano extendida invitándolo a entrar al pueblo, no puede evitar indagar "¿Tienen tv cable aquí?"

continuará...


	3. The meeting

**Capítulo 3: the meeting.**

"¡Dean!"

El rostro de su hermano se difumina frente a él, deformado como a través de un ojo de pez, mientras la habitación gira a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa que le haya hecho ingerir con la comida, le ha resultado bien.

"No te vayas"

Y su hermano se incorpora, toma el bolso con sus cosas ya empacadas y se marcha a través de la puerta.

"¡Deeeeeeeeeeean…!"

Entonces, la niebla.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que horas más tarde, luego de despertar sumido en algo parecido a la resaca, estaba llamando a Bobby.

"¿Está contigo?, pero Bobby no tiene idea de lo que le habla. "Dean. ¿Está contigo?"

Bobby no sabe nada.

Los demonios también quieren hallar a su hermano. Se mueven destruyendo localidades completas pero siempre llegan tarde.

Igual que Sam.

Pero él le hace honor a la fama de testarudos que arrastran los Winchester como una maldición. Interroga a testigos, presiona a demonios, bebe su sangre, hace lo que tiene que hacer hasta que logra descifrar el patrón y adelantarse.

Y es por eso que ahora está aquí, débil y exhausto, tras meses de búsqueda frenética.

Con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, se dobla y hace un esfuerzo grande por no caer. No lo consigue. Dios, su cabeza va a explotar. Pero no se rendirá. Menos ahora que está tan cerca. Tiene que tomar algún prisionero. Había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo pero ¿de qué otra manera podría llevar a cabo esto? Unos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante y Dean estará fuera de aquel lugar lleno de demonios. Porque no pueden ser otra cosa sino demonios los que lo retienen allí. Si logra tomar un prisionero y abastecerse, entonces verán de qué es capaz Sam Winchester. Para eso, Ruby le enseñó bien.

Ya vienen y, a medida que se acercan, el dolor se acrecienta hasta lo imposible. Siente el pulso de su corazón en la nuca y la nausea lo invade sin compasión. Intenta incorporarse pero a medio camino cae a tierra de nuevo sobre el pasto alto e increíblemente verde que cubre el campo. El vómito surge con violencia y lo vacía por completo un segundo antes de que la oscuridad lo alcance.

"¡Deeeeeeaaaan…!"

"¡Whoa, tigre!"

Y ya no es la oscuridad ni la niebla sino el rostro de su hermano que ocupa por completo su campo de visión.

Sam piensa por un instante que aún no ha despertado, que todavía sigue sumido en el sopor narcótico dentro de la habitación del motel y que todo ha sido un estúpido sueño. Pero apenas intenta levantar un poco el cuerpo, la cabeza le retumba como un tronco hueco señalándole cuán real es todo.

"Con calma, Sammy"

Allí están la voz profunda y las manos firmes de Dean obligándolo a retornar a su posición horizontal en la cama. Como si fuera un encantamiento, el sosiego regresa a su alma tras meses de angustia e incertidumbre. Sam cierra los ojos un momento para ahuyentar la nausea que amenaza con reaparecer y cuando la estabilidad vuelve, puede darse cuenta de que el lugar no es un motel. Es una habitación limpia y clara, la luz del sol entra por la ventana y su hermano lo mira con toda atención desde una silla al costado de la mullida cama de sábanas blancas y edredón a crochet.

"¿Dean?"

La sonrisa brillante y socarrona no se hace esperar.

"Sip"

Quisiera abrazarlo y lo haría, en serio, y al mismo tiempo podría molerlo a golpes por haberle dejado atrás. Pero en ese momento, con el malestar que lo tiene prisionero, las cosas podrían acabar mal de intentar una cosa o la otra.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"A salvo"

Y la voz suena segura, confiada y confiable, suena a verdad. A Sam los párpados le pesan, llenos del cansancio del último tiempo. No quiere volver a dormirse ahora, no todavía. Quiere saber el por qué. Pero el cuerpo le traiciona y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse antes de poder descifrar qué es aquello diferente que escucha en la voz de su hermano y se atisba en su estampa.

"Duerme, Sam.", le ordena Dean, tal como aquella otra vez, y como para aplacar cualquier recelo, completa la frase de inmediato. "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes".

Y Sam se duerme.

Cuando despierta, Dean está a su lado todavía.

continuará...


	4. questions, answers and promisses

**Capítulo ****4: questions, answers and promisses.**

Al segundo día las nauseas han remitido lo suficiente como para permitirle a Sam abandonar la cama.

"Tu teléfono ya no existe", no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. Dean sonríe y evita contestar al comentario (como lo ha estado haciendo con todas las interrogantes de Sam) señalándole a cambio el lugar donde se monta guardia contra la avanzada de los demonios. Se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja llevarlo a conocer la aldea presentándole, de paso, a la gente importante del lugar, la matriarca, el profeta, los ancianos. A Sam no le pasa desapercibido que mientras recorren las estrechas calles, todo el mundo saluda a su hermano con una mezcla de respeto y estima. Y el cazador les saluda de retorno con idéntico trato, correspondiendo sonrisas, casi firmando autógrafos cual estrella de cine.

"¿Por qué, Dean?"

No necesita añadir más porque está seguro de que su hermano sabe que no se refiere al momento presente. Dean suspira con la mirada puesta en los atalayas, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¿No lo sabes?"

Sam niega y se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz. El dolor de cabeza ha continuado molestándolo durante esos días en la aldea, a veces más agresivo, otras no tanto, como un constante y molesto murmullo dentro de su cerebro que a ratos lo ensordece. Dean lo mira con preocupación y algo más, ¿tristeza?, antes de lanzar su reproche.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho toda mi vida?"

Eso es fácil de contestar y hace que las piezas encajen en su lugar.

"Me protegías, entonces".

"Sip".

"¿De qué?"

Silencio

"¿Dean?"

A la vuelta de la esquina aparece un muchachito, apenas un adolescente desgarbado y flaco, que camina hacia los pozos de agua con un tiesto balanceándose en su mano. Dean le da un tirón en la manga a Sam para captar su atención.

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien" y sale al encuentro del muchacho.

Sam no tiene más remedio que seguirlo resignándose a esperar otro momento para continuar su interrogatorio.

"Él ve cosas", le informa Dean mientras caminan y ante la cara de puzzle de Sam, "Cosas con alas y otras con cuernos", completa. Enseguida, levanta la mano en dirección al adolescente, haciéndose notar.

"Hey, Dean", recibe como saludo y una sonrisa.

"Hey, Simón" y sin más se planta frente a él. "Éste es mi hermano, Sam".

El muchachito mira a Sam en toda su altura y no puede reprimir un mohín de disgusto antes de apartar la vista. De inmediato la sonrisa de Dean se evapora.

"¿Qué tan malo?"

"Demasiado"

El cazador suspira pesadamente y se gira hacia su hermano.

"No puedes quedarte aquí."

Sam parpadea con perplejidad mientras trata de asimilar la idea en las palabras de Dean.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?

"Demonios, Sam. Olvida tu papel de princesa del drama. ¿es que no entiendes? ¿Por qué crees que tienes tanto malestar? Éste es un lugar santo, Sam. NO PUEDES estar aquí."

La comprensión de lo que ocurre cae sobre él como una bomba. La sangre de demonio que aún permanece en él parece arder en sus venas. La vergüenza lo obliga a esconder el rostro porque no es capaz de mirar a su hermano porque él sabe, siempre lo supo.

"¿Es por eso? ¿Te fuiste a causa de eso?"

"Sammy…"

"Puedes decirlo, no me importa. Quiero decir, voy a superarlo, de verdad, créeme. No dejaré que esta cosa nos separe de nuevo".

Dean lo mira casi suplicante.

"Tú no entiendes…"

"No me separaré de ti de nuevo".

"¡Podría herirte!"

"¡No me importa!"

Dean bufa y se mira los zapatos mientras considera la cuestión.

"Muy bien. Te quedas. Pero cuando llegue la hora, te mantendrás alejado de mí. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero…"

"¿De acuerdo?"

Sam aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.

"De acuerdo".

En ese momento, un canto extraño se hace oír desde los atalayas y se esparce por la aldea como una onda en un lago. Dean mira hacia el atalaya desde donde ha partido la alarma y enseguida se da cuenta de la situación.

"Vienen", anuncia y mira a Sam. "Hay que marcharse de aquí. Ahora."

continuará...


	5. waiting

**Capítulo 5: waiting.**

Ha sido todo muy extraño.

Quién hubiera pensado cinco años atrás que él, el cazador más rápido del oeste, se encontraría en esta posición frente al destino de la humanidad.

De pie sobre la loma de turno, Dean mira el frasquito que lleva colgando al cuello y juguetea con él entre los dedos. Cierra los ojos y deja que la brisa le acaricie el rostro mientras su pensamiento vuela hacia el momento en que juró fidelidad a Dios y a sus ángeles.

Muy extraño.

Se mueve entre profetas y ancianos desde que Castiel lo plantó frente a aquel primer pueblo y le fue presentado el primer profeta verdadero. Entonces no sabía nada.

"¿Profeta? ¿Como Chuck?" Y las miradas interrogantes de todos lo llevaron a darse cuenta de su error. "Olvídenlo."

Ahora desearía no saber.

"¿Estás listo?"

Castiel, a su lado, lo arranca de sus pensamientos.

"Sip"

"¿Y Sam?"

Su mirada vuelve por un momento al frasquito que da vueltas en sus manos y que luego esconde de nuevo bajo la camiseta.

"Ha estado haciendo todo lo que se le ha dicho", le dice al ángel y agrega casi en un susurro bajando la mirada. "Espero que sea suficiente".

Ha llegado por fin la hora y no sabe si eso lo decepciona o lo alivia. En el último tiempo ha vivido huyendo, cazador siendo cazado, con un ángel resguardando su trasero, un hermano en rehabilitación y compañeros de camino para quienes él es importante no sólo por lo que se supone que está en sus manos hacer, sino simplemente porque es Dean. Huye con ellos cuando llega cada asalto y le dejan a la armada demoníaca un pueblo vacío que los malvados se encargan de hacer desaparecer en su rabia.

A algunos de los compañeros no los vuelve a ver. Están siempre moviéndose, él con ellos, en medio de ellos, dejándose enseñar, dejándose proteger por primera vez en su vida.

Le reciben en cada pueblo en que ha sido anunciado por el profeta local. Sólo en un par de lugares ocurre que no le esperan y Dean no entra en ellos. Se sacude el polvo de los zapatos en la entrada y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Milagrosamente, el Impala siempre está esperándole en el sitio justo para llevarlo al siguiente destino.

Por cierto.

"Cas."

El ángel voltea a verlo.

"Gracias".

No es sólo por el Impala. Así lo comprende el ángel y le dedica una mueca que parece una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

continuará...


	6. a better place

**Capítulo 6: a better place**.

La hora llegó demasiado rápido. No debiera estar allí. Se lo había prometido a Dean. Pero no es la primera vez que le miente a su hermano. Lamentablemente, ésta parece que va a ser la última.

"¡Tienes que dejarme ir, Sam! ¡Ahora!"

Dean le habla por sobre el ruido espeluznante que llena la habitación, forcejeando para que lo libere y le deje hacer lo que está destinado a hacer. Y es que Sam, al ver aparecer el pequeño recipiente blanco que ha estado escondido todo ese tiempo bajo la camiseta de su hermano, se ha lanzado a detenerlo aprisionando sus manos entre las suyas. Sam no lo entiende.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¡Debe haber otra manera!"

Sam no entiende y no quiere alejarse de Dean. Forcejea con él para quitarle el frasco que tiene en las manos mientras la otrora figura llena de luz se alza en el centro del salón cubriéndose ahora de sombras, atrayendo todo lo que hay a su alrededor hacia sí.

Y en un momento Dean le habla con voz tan calma, "Sam", y a la vez tan decidida, "Sam", que no puede hacer otra cosa sino levantar la mirada y clavar los ojos en los de su hermano. El forcejeo disminuye hasta desaparecer por completo. Se quedan quietos un momento que parece una eternidad, sosteniéndose a duras penas en pie a causa del torbellino que aumenta a cada segundo a su alrededor. Sin palabras ahora, Dean le ruega nuevamente que lo deje partir.

Y Sam lo hace. Libera la presión de sus manos y Dean se desliza fuera de ellas envolviendo con sus dedos el pequeño frasco que aún pende de su cuello. Entonces el cazador se vuelve hacia el centro del vórtice donde se alza la figura oscura cada vez más imponente. Ana y Castiel, junto a unos cuantos de sus hermanos, ya están plantados frente a ella recibiendo los golpes de la batalla. Una breve mirada de Castiel le indica a Dean que ya no puede retrasarse más, así es que se vuelve por una última vez hacia Sam.

"¡Debes irte!", le ordena.

Pero Sam niega con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y la boca prieta. Dean tiene que dejarlo así. No puede dilatarlo más. Le da un tirón al frasco liberándolo de su amarre.

"¡No mires! ¡Cierra los ojos!"

Sam obedece apenas a tiempo. En un segundo, su hermano abre los brazos y se deja atrapar por el torbellino que lo lleva directo hacia la figura oscura donde arroja el frasco al suelo justo a sus pies. Una explosión de luz surge del punto en que el recipiente revienta y se expande por toda la habitación haciendo desaparecer con un horrible aullido de agonía al príncipe de las tinieblas y con él a toda su cohorte.

Sam se echa en el suelo, encogiéndose para buscar más protección. A través de sus párpados cerrados, la luz se cuela hasta escocerle los ojos. Cuando la onda expansiva lo toca, Sam cree que la piel de todo su cuerpo va a desaparecer en un montón de brasas ardientes y con ella, cada célula de su cerebro. Es el remanente de la sangre que fue la fuente de su poder por tanto tiempo y que clama ahora por marcharse al lugar de donde vino. Ante el sufrimiento que le embiste, no puede evitar unirse al alarido tenebroso y moribundo del enemigo hasta que, al fin, la luz declina y Sam puede darse cuenta de que, a pesar de estar al filo de la inconsciencia, aún está vivo. Abre los ojos con temor, y se mira las manos volteándolas de lado y lado para comprobar que sus ojos no se engañan: están perfectamente sanas, no hay ni una seña de quemadura o algún otro tipo de herida. Levanta la cabeza entonces, parpadeando repetidamente, intentando ver a través de la especie de vapor que se ha apoderado del lugar. Para su sorpresa, Simón está allí, de pie, mirando hacia el boquete que ha dejado sin techo el lugar.

"No está", le dice.

Sam se encuentra aún demasiado aturdido para entender a qué se refiere.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Dean", le aclara y se vuelve para mirarlo. "Se ha ido". Vuelve a observar el boquete y señala el firmamento. "Lo he visto. Ana y Castiel se han ido con él".

La pena cae sobre Sam. El haber sabido que algo así iba a ocurrir, no lo hace más fácil. Siente que está a punto de largarse a llorar.

"¿Adónde?", la pregunta es apenas un susurro.

El muchachito se encoge de hombros y su mirada se pierde en las murallas como si en ellas fuera a encontrar la respuesta.

"¿Al cielo?"

Mira hacia arriba de nuevo, hacia el lugar donde vio por última vez a Dean, mientras Sam se incorpora, tambaleante.

"Dondequiera que le corresponda" y nuevamente hacia Sam. "Un lugar mejor que éste".

Sam recoge el amuleto de Dean del suelo y lo contempla con devoción mientras gruesos lagrimones caen por sus mejillas.

"Sí", acaricia el amuleto en su mano. "Un lugar mejor".

continuará...


	7. big brother, forever

Bien, se acabó, éste es el capítulo final. Hubiera sido interesante algún review pero, bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Capítulo 7: ****Big Brother, forever.**

Está sangrando. Y mucho. Demasiado. Todo se ha ido a la porra. Es el sino de los Winchester: si algo va mal, definitivamente irá peor. Debería haber escuchado a Bobby. Pero hace mucho que no escucha a nadie, borracho de la necesidad de continuar con el trabajo familiar, aquello que su padre y su hermano le legaron en herencia.

La criatura viene por él ahora, después de arrojarlo al vacío desde el tercer piso. ¡Maldición! Debió haberlo previsto. La ve acercársele como un animal salvaje listo a arrancarle la yugular de una dentellada. Sin embargo, cuando ya puede percibir el pútrido aliento sobre su cara, inexplicablemente, la criatura vuela hacia la pared contraria estrellándose en ella con un chillido aterrador. Allí permanece quieta, sin vida. Es lo último que ven sus ojos antes de que la oscuridad se cierna sobre ellos.

Y entonces, Sam lo percibe. Porque no podría decir que lo ve o que lo huele. Sólo lo percibe. Desde luego que él conoce esa presencia que se instala al frente suyo. La conoce desde que tiene memoria, desde siempre. Es inconfundible.

Dean.

Cuando Sam despierta, está en casa de Bobby tendido sobre una cama y el viejo cazador en una silla al lado suyo, observándolo con expresión preocupada. Se incorpora de inmediato en el lecho, anhelante, acariciándose el costado donde antes estuvo la herida fatal. No la encuentra. Bajo la camiseta, que él levanta para examinarse mejor, sólo hay una larga cicatriz algo protuberante. Dirige su mirada a Bobby porque él seguramente debe saber qué está ocurriendo.

"Está en la cocina" responde a la pregunta no pronunciada.

Sam se levanta y va corriendo. Sí, allí está. Y está… cocinando. Bizarro. Todo es muy kitch. Lo observa en silencio, casi convencido de que se trata de una loca alucinación. Teme despertar de un momento a otro y encontrarse aún en el edificio aquel, desangrándose, dejando escapar el último aliento.

Dean tiene puesto el delantal de Bobby, ese que dice "besa al cocinero" y tararea una melodía desconocida para Sam mientras prepara los panqueques en la estufa. Y de pronto, Dean calla. Sam contiene el aliento. Su hermano se vuelve hacia él sosegadamente y deja que la sonrisa que le caracteriza, brillante, amplia, se forme en su boca. "Hola, Sammy".

Sam avanza lentamente hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros y allí se detiene como si temiera no tener la autorización para tocarlo.

Así que lo que Sam no se atreve a hacer, lo hace Dean. Avanza un paso y lo atrae hacia él hundiéndolo en un abrazo estrecho y cálido. Y Sam no lo puede evitar, entierra su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano y gimotea como un niño pequeño que necesita ser consolado. Así permanecen, atados en el abrazo, una mano de Dean sobre la cabeza de su hermano pequeño y la otra en su espalda, hasta que el alivio llega y Sam es capaz de hablar.

"Regresaste", dice, su voz sofocada aún por la camiseta de Dean. "Ahora todo irá mejor". Y de inmediato puede sentir una ligera tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano que lo obliga a deshacer el abrazo y buscarle la mirada. Dean no quisiera quitarle la ilusión pero es imposible que no sea así, Sam lo lee en su expresión.

"No te quedarás".

Y Dean niega lentamente con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Los envuelve el silencio mientras uno digiere con tristeza lo que acaba de saber y el otro desvía la mirada para que no duela tanto. Pero no tiene caso amargarse mientras aún están juntos. Sam se aclara la garganta antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Y… ¿cómo es?"

Dean sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

"No está nada mal".

"¿Era verdad lo de las 72 vírgenes?"

El cazador lo mira con un fingido mohín de decepción.

"Sí, pero no se pueden tocar"

A Sam se le escapa una ligera carcajada.

"¿Nada de diversión entonces?"

"Es… diferente. Igual de intenso, pero… diferente" él siempre ha sido el de los hechos, las palabras se le escapan. "No lo entenderías. De hecho, yo aún no lo entiendo".

"Pero,…" por un momento duda si quiere preguntar esto. "…¿estás bien? Quiero decir,… ¿eres… eres feliz?"

Dean lo mira por un instante en silencio y lo que Sam ve en su semblante, ahora libre de tensiones y amarguras, le da su respuesta aún antes de que el cazador abra la boca.

"Sí, Sammy."

Y su respuesta es a la vez como un choque eléctrico que le recorre la espina y un bálsamo tibio que le resbala por el cuerpo, perturbador y reconfortante a la par. Sam asiente ligeramente y se mira los zapatos mientras juega a chocar un pie contra el otro, eludiendo la mirada para no dejar ver sus sentimientos.

"Entonces,… está bien para mí también"

Pero no es cierto. Él nunca estará completo sin su hermano mayor y en su fuero interno, muy interno, en esa zona egoísta de niño consentido, hubiera deseado que Dean le contestara otra cosa equivalente a su propia necesidad. El cazador mantiene su mirada en Sam todavía y alarga una mano hacia su barbilla obligándolo a levantar el rostro y enfrentarlo.

"Mírame, Sam, y escucha bien lo que te digo: aún soy tu hermano mayor y siempre, SIEMPRE estaré contigo. ¿Me crees?".

Sam no puede contestar porque un nudo ahoga su garganta. Dean acaba de decirle todo lo que necesitaba oír. Sólo puede brindarle un enfático asentimiento de su cabeza.

"Bien", acepta Dean sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y, como si aún tuviera 5 años, el cazador le revuelve el cabello con suavidad. Sam cierra los ojos al contacto de la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza y cuando los abre de nuevo, la cocina está vacía. En la mesa hay dos platos servidos con panqueques frescos y jugo de fruta, y en el otro extremo, un tazón vacío que aún retiene la fragancia del café que contuvo. Sam sonríe y se enjuga las lágrimas rebeldes que han resbalado por sus mejillas sin él darse cuenta.

"¡Bobby!" llama entonces y tiene que esperar un segundo para que no se le quiebre la voz. "¡El desayuno está listo!"

Los panqueques aún están tibios y el aroma delata la mano de Dean recordándole que, aunque así lo parezca, él no se ha ido, sólo está en un lugar mejor.

FIN.


End file.
